No es necesario decir adiós
by Angel Musical
Summary: se sentia solo, tanto como siempre y talves mas que nunca ...pero eso puede cambiar ¿verdad? La historia de como Draco malfoy conose de verdad a Hermione Granger
1. Inicio

_Mi primer Fic! espero que les guste iii bueno el 1er capitulo es ultra corto pero no se necesitaba hacerlo mas largo...mmm...disculpen mis faltas de ortografia, es un problema que estoy intentando soluciionar ii bueno disfruten el minichapter :P_

_PD: todos los personajees conosidos son propiedad de **J.K** .XD_

**

* * *

**

**No es necesario decir adiós**

**(No need to say goodbye)**

* * *

* * *

**Capitulo I: Solo **

NOOO!!- otra vez esas espantosas pesadillas lo despertaban, gritando y asustado, con el mismo miedo de siempre _**¿irracional? No completamente justificado…solo…así lo hacían sentirse…miserable y solo…**_y tal vez despierto estaba aun más solo que en sus pesadillas… observo brevemente su reloj en la mesita de noche – 3:40 PM – típico se dijo y como tantas otras veces noto que entre sus fuertes y marcados brazos apretaba su almohada, su única compañía en el solitario apartamento al que había decidido mudarse posteriormente a la guerra voldy v/s…

POTTER! ¿por qué siempre el cara-rajada? – _**¿acaso no es suficiente verlo cada noche dentro de mis pesadillas salvando al mundo?..Siendo feliz… **_– ¡¡¡OUCHS!!! – un repentino golpe lo hizo detener sus cavilaciones para escuchar que una desaliñada muchacha le decía…

-Lo siento es que yo…¿Malfoy?

-….ah? ¡¿Granger?!...

La muchacha lo miraba evaluadoramente sin tapujos y pronto su rostro mostro una profunda tristeza – suerte Mafoy– pronuncio suavemente y prosiguió su loca carrera hasta llegar a Harry y Ron.

Draco los observo unos instantes con un enorme signo de interrogación (?) en el rostro…_**¿suerte? ¿ y para qué? -**_Que se cree esa...tipa – para él ya no era importante la sangre, ni el dinero despues de la guerra nada de eso importaba – suerte ¡A MI! Ja. – aunque no por eso su ego debía disminuir… Pronto recordó porque había asistido a ese lugar, deseaba regresar a hogwarts y terminar su educación mágica, muy Malfoy podría ser, pero sin graduarse no podría aspirar a ningún cargo, ni en san Mungo, ni de Auror, ni en el Ministerio... -El ministerio…cuanto aborrezco este lugar…pero ya que no hay remedio….–pronuncio mientras entraba al lugar, observado por tres personas, un pelirrojo y un morocho con cara de fastidio a causa de su presencia y una pecosa y desaliñada chica de cabello ondulado, con una evidente mirada triste y perdida en él.


	2. Evaluación Mágica: Parejas

Bueno, primero que todo graciias a ls personas que le han desidido darle una oportunidad a mi fic! y como veran estoy anciosa por continuarlo, asi es que no he tardado mucho en subier el 2do chapter :P

Tambien quiero darle las Gracias a _**Angy Malfoy: **no sabes la alegria que me dio ver tu review , ya que fue el primero, y bueno me animo mucho a dedico este capitulo,espero que te guste y luego me cuentes que tal (y)_

_y **Angy Malfoy Granger: **bueno, lamento que no lo hayas entendido y reconosco que tengo una forma muy desordenada de redactar... en verdad lo siento, pero asi soy yo, y de todas formas intentare ser mas clara al escribir el tercer chapter . Muchas gracias por expresar tu opinion sobre mi fic! y si te sirve de algo para entenderlo puedes pregunatarme lo que no captes. ok. :P_

aclaracion: todo personaj conosido pertenece a **J.K**

y sin más que agregar... a leer :P

* * *

**Capitulo II : Evaluación Mágica : Parejas**

Hermione temblaba de expectación, lo que más anhelaba era regresar a Hogwarts y terminar sus estudios mágicos, después de todo era una sabelotodo…¿los chicos? Que mas daban, el indicado llegaría a su vida en el momento preciso, cuando menos se lo esperara...y ya bastante claro estaba que aquel chico no sería Ron Weasly _**"después de todo él ya tuvo una oportunidad y claramente la desperdicio..además sufrí mucho esperándolo y no pienso dejar que suceda nuevamente"- se dijo mentalmente la muchacha.**_

¿Ron? Él solo quería estar junto a 3 de las personas que mas amaba "…_**Aunque me cueste demasiado admitirlo…" **_-pensó y por supuesto que estas personas eran Ginny, su hermanita menor, Harry Potter , mucho más que un amigo… su hermano y Hermione… sobretodo esta última. Cualquiera hubiera creído que después de derrota al innombrable estarían juntos, pero él como siempre se cerró como una ostra, guardando sus sentimientos, alejando a la chica, quedando relegado otra vez al puesto de "mejor amigo-casi hermano".

¿Harry? Bueno, el buscaba lo mismo que Ron, la compañía de sus mejores amigos y su novia Ginny, después de todo ahora no había un asesino demente acosándolo constantemente, no ahora disfrutaba de una paz que jamás creyó poseer _**"bueno, es cierto que ya no me persigue un asesino demente, ahora me acosan unas fans dementes…pero no me quejo"-**_ rio para sí mismo mientras lo pensaba.

¿Y Malfoy? Ya lo saben, él mismo se los menciono, solo deseaba terminar sus estudios..al igual que Hermione…

* * *

El que alguna vez fue el trió dorado de Hogwarts entraba al salón que estaba preparado para la Evaluación Mágica (que les diría si era necesario o no que regresaran a dicho colegio) provocando miles de miradas seductoras para los chicos y burlesca y despectivas para la muchacha, sin embargo a ella no le importaban, deseaba ser valorada por lo que era y como pensaba, no por su físico(como constantemente les ocurría a sus amigos) y no es que no se sintiera orgullosa por la derrota de Voldemort _**"no para nada es eso"-**_pensó_**-" solo que como consecuencia de dicho suceso a mi no me ah llegado fama, sino que he recibido la envidia de las miles de fanáticas de Harry Potter y también las de Ronald"**_**- **se quejo de su suerte un poco disgustada.

Malfoy alcanzo a tomar asiento ante la mirada atónita de muchos futuros re-alumnos que seguramente no esperaban ver a un ex –mortio volviendo a Hogwarts,claro a él estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de las miradas a donde fuera, pero no en una situación como esta, no,aquí se sentía juzgado - _**"Si supieran…si supieran…" **_–murmuraba mas para sí mismo que para el resto. Pero pronto las miradas se volcaron sobre _**–"la comadreja, cara-rajada y Granger-**_ ¿Granger? Sí, bueno que mas a si la chica en cuestión nunca le cayó verdaderamente mal, sólo era por lo que su padre le había enseñado de formas bastante fuerte que la insultaba.

-"Buenos días Jóvenes"- dijo una mujer un tanto robusta y de cabello amarillo chillón que había aparecido desde una puerta lateral –" las E.M que les tomaremos hoy constaran de tres partes…"-

-"¿Qué?"-murmuraron muchas voces

-"¡Nadie nos dijo nada de tres partes!"- grito un muy efusivo Ron

-"silencio Ron"- dijo Hermione-"quiero escuchar"

-"Tranquilos chicos"- volvió a hablar la mujer – "Serán evaluados de una forma especial de acuerdo a sus necesidades y expectativas, así que ahora voy a llamar al primer grupo de seis personas que ya fue designado según la información académica y expectativas a futuro que poseen, además dentro del grupo les será asignada una pareja que se complemente con sus personalidades, y con ella deberán realizar las tres etapas de la E.M" –concluyó.

-" mmm…bueno esto no me lo esperaba, pero lo mas seguro es que ni yo ni ron quedemos en el mismo grupo contigo Hermione" – dijo Harry

- "Yo no lo creo Harry, si solo fuera por calificaciones es probable que …"- decía la muchacha

-"que te quedes sola ¿no? – Termino la frase el pelirrojo- "bueno porque nadie tiene unas calificaciones tan buenas como las tuyas Herms"- agrego el muchacho al observar la cara de disgusto en el rostro de su amiga, y la cara de pánico en el rostro de Harry

- "Te equivocas cabeza de zanahoria"-los interrumpió Draco- "Si fuera por su eficiencia en los estudios Granger no estaría sola" – dijo arrastrado las palabras a Ron- "no se si lo has notado, pero tengo calificaciones casi tan buenas como las de ella"-dijo y agrego-"así que estaría conmigo"

-… - Nadie esperaba algo como eso

- …eh… si tienes razón....Malfoy- le respondió la muchacha con una agradable sonrisa en los labios-"pero a lo que yo me refería Ron era a nuestras expectativas de ser…" –y por segunda vez en el día Hermione fue interrumpida

-"No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Hurón"- le gruño Harry

-"Si hijito de papá nadie está hablando contigo"- lo secundo Ron

-"Ya chicos basta"- les dijo muy seria Hermione- "y además el no ha dicho nada que no sea cierto, no sé porque tiene que comportarse de una manera tan infantil"

-"Ya Jóvenes, suficiente de este ridículo pleito" – les dijo la mujer mientras miraba ceñudamente a los muchachos- "Grupo uno: Pareja Uno"-anuncio – " Ron Weasly y Emilia Hurts … entren por ese pasillo y esperen a sus compañeros". Acto seguido el chico camino hacia el pasillo seguido de una guapa muchacha de figura esbelta y cabellos claros y lisos –"Pareja Dos : Harry Potter y Theodoro Nott"-

"_**Genial, otro Mortifag**_**o …"**_-Gruño para si mismo Harry_

"_**Si, esperaba ver a Nott de regreso, después de todo el también paso por lo mismo que yo"-**_pensaba Malfoy.

-"Y finalmente Pareja Tres: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger- pronuncio la mujer.

_**-Aunque lo dije en verdad no esperaba quedar con Granger ¿pero no será tan malo, verdad?**_-se pregunto el rubio y camino junto a una castaña de mirada atónita hacia el pasillo.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que le haya gustado y si tienen tiempo y creen que vale la pena me cuenten que tal._

_mmm....me eh dado cuenta de que cuando escribo los chapters me paresen enormeeeeeees! y al momento de publicar noto que son pequeñitos (A)...espero que eso no les moleste :P_

_Muchas graciias por pasar por aqui y un gran abrazo a todos. _

_Hasta el proximo capitulo. Bye_


	3. Evaluación Mágica : Etapas 1a parte

_Bueno Queridos Amigos... eh aqui un nuevo chapter, espero que les guste más que los anteriores y les prometo que tratare de publicar la segunda parte mañana._

_Un abrazo muy grande a todos, en especial a **Angy Malfoy** y su reviews que me hace sentir que aunque sea por una persona este fic! merese continuar :)_

_Disfrutenlo :P_

* * *

**III Evaluación Mágica: Etapas (Parte 1 )**

Cuando Hermione y Draco llegaron al final del pasillo recibieron unas miradas bastantes evidentes de disgusto por parte de Ron y Harry.

-"Herms..eh podrías venir un segundo"- dijo contenidamente Harry, ya que Ron había tomado un color borgoña y peleaba consigo mismo para no empezar a gritarle un par de verdades a ese -_**"Hurón de pacotilla"**_

_**-"**__si claro"__**-**_respondió una aun impactada Hermione, mientras dedicaba una disimulada mirara al guapo rubio que la acompañaba.

-"mmm…yo no sé cómo, ni porque ocurrió esto…yo y Nott … tú y Malfoy… no separa que pinta todo esto ni que pizca se no sequé tenemos en común pero si Malfoy intenta hacerte algo no dudes en defenderte… sé que no necesitas de nosotros para eso… eres lo suficientemente fuerte y autosuficiente para superar estas pruebas con ese tipejo de compañero… y pues eso quería decirte"- dijo un muy maduro Harry –"aunque nunca esta demás que nos cuentes si te hace algo…para darle un escarmiento de nuestra parte"- y le sonrió un poco más relajado

"Aja"- fue lo único que ron logro articular, pues aunque él pensaba igual que Harry no podía evitar sentir disgusto hacia Malfoy

-"wow chicos"-exclamo emocionada la chica-" no esperaba que me dijeseis esto pero vale… se nota que han madurado bastante en este tiempo"-y los abrazo

-"si es cierto y en verdad sentimos lo del show de hace un rato…pero ya sabes ¿no?- dijo un ya más calmado Ron- "el impacto de ver a Malfoy después de todo…impacta!..- y los tres amigos comenzaron a reír.

-"Bueno Jóvenes hora de comenzar"- dijo la mujer rubia apareciendo por el pasillo- "Las tres etapas que han sido preparadas para este grupo son Pociones, Defensa contra las artes oscura y una sorpresa, para evaluar su capacidad de respuestas ante situaciones adversas ¿todos entendieron?"-les cuestiono

-"si"-respondieron al unísono

-"pues OK."-les dijo-"ahora si son tan amables de girarse hacia la izquierda y observar las tres puertas que ahí se encuentra, notaran que hay un pergamino en ellas"-

-" ¿y para que?2- dijo la chica Hurts. Hablando por primera vez

-"Pues cada pareja hará las pruebas por separado, y para acceder a ellas deben responde o hacer o que el pergamino les dicte…así que ahora sin más…comienza la E.M –

-"eeeemmm"-dijo Malfoy, sacándole una sonrisa a los presentes –"¿cómo sabremos a que puerta debemos entrar?"-

-¿pues es obvio no?- le dijo la mujer

-" noooo!"- respondieron todos

-"es cosa de magia, ¡la puerta los escogerá a ustedes!"- y sonriendo desapareció por el pasillo

-"Potter"- dijo de pronto Nott –"comencemos…no te parece"-

-"sí, de acuerdo"- y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar delante de las puertas ante la mirada expectante de todos, llegando a la ultima sin que nada sucediera –"¿no se habrá olvidado de decirnos algo?"- dijo Harry

-"no lo sé, tal vez…"- pero pronto Nott dejo caer su mandíbula mientras veía que a la puerta le salían brazos y piernas, comenzando a caminar tras ellos

-"esto no lo esperaba"-confeso Potter y tomo el pergamino, se acercó a Nott y ambos leyeron el silencio - " mmm…bueno, adelante Theo, te sigo" –

-"Gracias Harry, vamos"- la puerta se abrió permitiendo el ingreso de los muchacho, desapareciendo con ellos dentro

-"¡¿Que fue eso?!- pregunto Ron

-"no lo se Weasley….pero creo que es hora de averiguarlo ¿Verdad Hermione?

-"_**que hermoso suena mi nombre cuando él lo dice… ¡que estoy pensando!"**_-se recrimino –"si Malfoy, vamos"-

Inmediatamente ambos caminaron hacia la primera puerta que emitió n brillo dorado, inundando la habitación de una luz angelical – "Hey! Qué bien, nada de puertas psicópatas ni nada por el estilo"- dijo Hermione

"-si que bien ¿no?- le contesto el chico mientras tomaba el pergamino y se lo leía a la muchacha.

_Estimados Alumnos:_

_Están por iniciar una aventura fantástica, pero pequeña, que les puede abrir un mundo de posibilidades jamás antes pensadas por algunas y para otros no tanto._

_Pero para hacerlo deberán pagar un precio, no muy alto pero si lo suficiente, pero como si fuera poco también deberán asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, dentro de ellas, asistir nuevamente a Hogwarts, asumiendo las nuevas reglas, nuevas tareas, nuevas situaciones y posiblemente nuevas casas…_

_La preguntas es ¿Están dispuestos a dar el paso? Pues bien, si lo están deben tomarse de las manos y confiar…_

…_.confiar en que este mundo siempre puede ser mejor._

_Atte. Albus Dumbledore_

Una silenciosa lagrima callo por la mejilla de Hermione, recordando a su Director favorito y todo lo que él había hecho por ellos

Por otro lado, Draco sentía una opresión en el pecho… después de todo aquel hombre _**-"en anciano vejete"**_-pensó- le había salvado, a pesar de todo lo que el hizo para matarlo, lo había salvado_**-"siempre me salva, cada noche…en cada puta pesadilla, me salva del destino que me habían obligado a llevar"-**_ se obligo a cambiar sus pensamientos mirando a la castaña que había a su lado, la tomo de la mano y sin decir nada atravesaron la luz dorada en el umbral de la puerta.

-"¿Dónde estamos?" – pregunto el rubio

-"ni idea Malfoy"- le respondía la chica

-"Draco, por favor dime Draco"-

-"Esta bien Malf… Draco"- y le sonrío

De pronto se vieron rodeados de – ¡¡Inferis!!- Grito la muchacha sacando velozmente la varita, siendo rápidamente imitada por Draco

-"Incendio"- Gritaba ambos a diestra y siniestra, mientras los inferís caían derrotados con una rapidez asombrosa.

-"¡Excelente!"- dijo Hermione- "creo que hemos superado la prueba"- pero de pronto fue sujeta por los tobillos y jalada por el suelo algunos metros mientras gritaba –"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"-

-"¡¡QUE RAYOS ES ESOO!!- grito asustado el chico al observarse a si mismo arrastrando a la castaña por el piso de piedra

-"Draco…"- dijo Hermione, despertándolo de el estado de shock, rápidamente el chico corrió hasta llegar donde estaba la muchacha

– " ¡EXPELIARMUS!- Grito con furia hacia su clon, liberando a Hermione de su captor. Hábilmente la chica grito – "¡Es un boggart!

-"¡Ridiculus!"- grito el rubio apuntando a su otro "yo".

Inmediatamente el Malfoy Boggart comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, para detenerse mostrando un feo conjunto de ropa interior femenina amarillo con puntos rojos y un cabello sucio y mal cortado

-"¡jajasjawjsjjajasjs!"- ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, claro que el muchacho estaba un poco sonrojado, después de todo seguía siendo "su" imagen la que se veía tan ridícula.

- "Prueba de defensa contra las artes obscuras superada"- dijo una voz que no prevenía de ningún lugar, y mientras terminaba de decirlo apareció otra puerta, esta de color blanco que despedía una luz plateada

-" Después de ti Hermione"- le dijo Draco

- "no, mejor juntos"- y la muchacha le tomo la mano avanzando hacia la puerta.

_

* * *

_

_ Bueno, espero que les haya gustado..._

_personalmente creo que en este chapter los sentimientos de Hermione si bien no se notan, empiezan a nacer..._

_¿y Draco? Él es más obvio, aunque aun no sabe que esta enamorado de Hermine (jeje)... no el solo esta siendo amable, pues ahora es otro, uno mucho mas humano_

_y bueno, el Draco Boggart me ha dado risa, es que me lo puedo imaginar en esa facha..ajajjsjs xD_

_bueno en los capitulos de más adelante sabran porque el boggart se transformo en Draco, ademas de quien es el que le teme..._

_y eeso :P_

_un Gran Abrazo todos los que pasen por aqui y espero ver alguno que otro reviews .bye_


End file.
